memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Sovereign/A New Beginning/Chapter 3
Both ships are in the debris field. In the observation lounge their looking at the screen seeing the Federation starship destroy the Vor'cha-class attack cruiser as the screen fizzes out and returns to the MSD type display. You're right I don't like this does the High Council know? Captain Tyson says as she looks at them. Typhuss turns to her. I don't know, I don't think they do says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Chief Bay looks at them. May we shouldn't because J'mpok will use this as an excuse to break away from the Khitomer Accords Chief Bay says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. So we should hide this from the Klingons and lie to them, I won't do that says Typhuss as he looks at Chief Bay. Captain Tyson looks at him. Look I understand that you dated a Klingon and your friends with not only Commander Torres but with the House of Korath but if we tell them this then they'll want to seek revenge against the Federation, and I agree with my officer on this when I say we have to preserve the peace with the Klingons now more then ever Captain Tyson says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. I will preserve the peace with the Klingons but I will not lie to them and they will find out sooner or later says Typhuss as he looks at them. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Adams says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Tyson here go ahead Commander Captain Tyson says as she spoke into the com. One Klingon Vor'cha-class attack cruiser just decloaked off our port bow Commander Adams says over the com. The Klingon warship flies down firing at the Sovereign hitting their dorsal shields making them flicker, as it fires five times at the shields making them flicker. On the bridge Captain Tyson, Captain Kira, Chief Bay walk out of the lounge as the ship jolts hard as Captain Tyson looks at Commander Kadohata at the Ops. Hail them Captain Tyson says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. No responses Captain Commander Kadohata says as she looks at her. The ship jolts as a shower of sparks erupts from the MSD. Lieutenant Stadi looks at Captain Tyson. Should I return fire? Lieutenant Stadi says as she looks at her. Tyson looks at her. Not yet, open a channel this is Captain Nicole Tyson of the Federation starship USS Sovereign we're not here to fight you stand down Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. The ship jolts harder under fire. Shields at fifty two percent Lieutenant Stadi says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson tries again. Stand down, or we will retaliate Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. Another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as Commander Adams looks at her. I don't think they're getting the message Commander Adams says as she looks at her. She looks at Sarah. Then let's try some nonverbal communication, Jason, evasive pattern beta six, Stadi, disable their weapons Captain Tyson says as she gives orders to both officers. The Sovereign fires a single phaser blast and scores a direct hit on the vessel. On the bridge Stadi looks at her console and reports. Their weapons are disabled Lieutenant Stadi says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. She looks at the viewer and gets up from the chair. Let's try this again, Miranda open a channel Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. She inputs commands into the console. Their responding now Commander Kadohata says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. On the viewer shows the bridge of the IKC Amar. I am Captain Nicole Tyson of the Federation starship USS Sovereign why have you attacked my ship? Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. I am General Korath commanding officer of the IKC Amar we're here responding to a distress call from one of our cruisers, and seeing how that we see a Federation starship here it confirms that they were destroyed by you General Korath says on the viewer. Captain Kira looks at the viewer to defuse the issue. Let's talk about this, no need to attack us and let's find out what the hell is going on, all right says Typhuss as he looks at Korath on the viewscreen. Korath nods and closes the channel. In the observation lounge two security guards escorts Korath into the lounge. Typhuss my old friend how are you doing? Korath says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I'm good, how are you doing Korath says Typhuss as he loks at Korath. He looks at him. I've been better what happened to one of our cruisers? Korath says as he looks at him. Nicole looks at Typhuss as he looks at Korath. Well we don't know, we need to look into this says Typhuss as he loks at Korath. He looks at them. Have you found anyone who was responsible Korath says as he looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at him. As far as we know the black box is damaged my engineers are going through it with tweezers Captain Tyson says as she looks at Korath. Korath nods. Typhuss looks at him. We will do everything we can to find out who destroyed that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Korath.